


The Knight & the Teddy Bear

by SummerSkye



Series: Mama Percy Fics [1]
Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Whump, screw it i'm gonna do both drabbles and oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerSkye/pseuds/SummerSkye
Summary: A series of drabbles and oneshots about Percy & Molly's relationship.
Relationships: Molly Blyndeff & Percival "Percy" King
Series: Mama Percy Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782250
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	1. Trapped

“Don’t move, or else the kid gets it.”

It was like Percy's world had stopped. ‘No,’ she thought, ‘No, no, no! This can't be happening!’

But unfortunately, it was. Molly had been grabbed by the criminal Percy was chasing, and it was taking the cop her all to not panic.

The criminal, a man in his mid 30s, smirked upon noticing the despair on his opponents face. The child’s neck was held in the crook of his arm, and he could easily break it if he wanted to. “What's wrong copper?” he mockingly asked, “Worried that your widdle deputy might get hurt? Don't worry…” His grip grew slightly tighter. “I won't hurt her unless you get in my way.”

Molly let out a whimper, tears falling down her cheeks. She had struggled fruitlessly, only stopping when her captor’s grip had tightened. Percy longed to help, but could only look on and silently pray that her ~~daughter~~ ward didn’t get hurt.

“Now here’s what we’re gonna do,” the man began, shifting his grip so that his captive was pinned under his arm. “You’re going to give me your eraser cuffs and any weapons you might have, then come with me. Do you understand?”

Percy simply nodded, then did as she was told. ‘Keep calm Percy,’ she told herself, ‘One wrong move, and Molly could get hurt. Or _worse_.’

The man’s smirk remained as he took the cop’s eraser cuffs and sword. Without missing a beat, he cuffed Percy's wrists together and began to lead her out of the makeshift battlefield.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You have a week to get the money to me, understand?”

Percy silently glared at her captor, too afraid to do much else. In her arms, Molly clung to her tightly. It had been a few hours since they both were taken hostage, and the elder wasn’t sure what to do. She didn’t have her sword, and even if she did her arms were still trapped in eraser cuffs. Percy felt helpless, but she didn’t show it.

There was an important little girl that needed her to stay strong, regardless of how she truly felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important Context: Percy was bringing Molly to work because she helped her with an important case, & Percy had gotten called out to help with a criminal nearby. She didn't think it would take long. (Edit: There's more now!)


	2. Morning Routine

“Good morning, Molly.”

“G’ mornin’...”

The sun had just barely begun rising in Sweet Jazz City, and Percy was wide awake to greet it. Shortly afterward, her ward had woken up. “Breakfast is almost ready,” the elder began, “How did you sleep last night?”

“I slept okay,” Molly responded, waking herself up a little more before setting about getting a glass of milk.

“That’s good!” Percy commented, a small smile gracing her face. “Did you remember to take your medicine?”

“I did,” the younger confirmed, “I usually don’t forget.”

“It never hurts to be safe,” her guardian said, plating the food she made. “Speaking of necessities.” She sets it down on the table. “Breakfast is served.”

A smile gracing her own face, Molly sits down at the table and begins eating the eggs and bacon Percy made for her while the elder set about making herself her usual plain toast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Molly has meds. I honestly doubt Percy wouldn't get her a therapist since her ward was at least neglected & forced into child labor.


	3. Movie Night

“ _...The story of a boy who became a man, by becoming a bear _ _. _ ”

As the movie ended and the credits began, Percy couldn’t help but smile. ‘No wonder Molly wanted to watch this movie with me,’ she thought to herself, ‘A story of bears finding family with each other would be something she likes.’

The little girl in question was currently laying in her guardian’s lap, fast asleep. Percy wasn’t entirely sure when her ward did go to sleep, but didn’t particularly care. After all, it was nearly her bedtime.

Calmly lifting Molly into her arms, Percy began the trek upstairs. Quietly entering the younger’s room, the elder set her down in her bed and gave her a teddy bear. “Good night little sprog,” she muttered, running her fingers through her ward’s hair before leaving the room, shutting the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even more fluff! This time with nicknames!


	4. Her Knight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Molly narrowly avoids getting r*ped in this one. If that triggers you in any way, shape, or form, please proceed with caution.

Molly squirmed and kicked, tears running down her face. Above her, an old man had pinned her wrists down. “Look at you,” he began, forcing the little girl to look up with his free hand. “I bet you taste as sweet as you look. Is it alright if I test that theory?”

“No,” she managed, but it didn’t matter. He had already begun to lean down.

“Please, don’t…” Molly begged, only for the old man to continue ignoring her. But just before the forced kiss…

_ Crack! Bang! _

He was sent flying across the room. Standing in the doorway, Percy had built a wizard tower and drawn her sword, her face showing little more than tranquil fury. However, upon seeing her ward, her face immediately softened. Calmly sheathing her blade, the elder approached the younger. “Molly?” she began, kneeling down in front of the curled up girl. “Are you unharmed?”

The little girl simply pulled Percy into a hug, sobbing into her shoulder. Hesitantly, the elder returned it, running her fingers through the younger’s hair.

And if she saw the old man being shocked through the corner of her eye, Molly wouldn’t have blamed Percy one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my Google Docs, this story was simply titled 'Fuck G*omolly'. Guess who this one goes out to.


	5. The Knight's Protection

_ Beep beep! Beep beep! Beep be-! _

Molly quickly hit the snooze button on her alarm, sitting up and stretching with a yawn. Blearily, she turns to get out of bed. However, upon seeing the state of the floor, she pauses. After blinking a few times to make sure what she was seeing was real, the little girl felt confused.

Decorating the carpet was a bunch of Mushroom Huts and Wizard Towers, huts surrounding her bed before radiating out in a gradient of both until ending with towers close to the door. “Uh, Percy?” Molly managed to call through her confusion, silently debating with herself on what to do. There was a brief moment of silence, then a set of footsteps announced her guardian’s arrival

“Is everything alri…” Percy began as she opened the door, cutting herself off upon seeing the miniature fortress. A moment passed before the elder unbuilt it and walked over to her ward. Wordlessly, she began to check for injuries on the younger.

The little girl was still confused, but let her guardian look her over. “Percy?” she began, “What happened? Why was my room filled with your constructions?”

The woman paused briefly, having already determined Molly to be unharmed, before gently pulling her ward into a hug. “It’s nothing,” she answered, then pulled away and got up. “I need to get started on breakfast. Don’t forget to take your medication, okay?”

Molly frowns slightly in concern, but simply nods in response. Percy offers a small, reassuring smile before she exits the room, leaving her ward to get ready for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by this post: https://epitheterasedgen.tumblr.com/post/616479510695641088/so-ive-been-thinking-about-epithets-and-how-they


	6. The Knightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little prequel to the previous one!

_ “Percy!” _

_ That shout had made the woman in question’s blood run cold. Turning around, her heart nearly stopped at the sight. Molly was being dragged away, one of her hands reaching out for her guardian. _

_ After the momentary shock waned, the blonde didn't hesitate to rush forward and grab the outstretched limb. However, just before Percy could pull her daughter to safety, she felt something wrap around her waist. It forced her to let go of the child ( _ **_her_ ** _ child) and made her helplessly watch as the little girl was dragged away. _

_ Desperately, the woman tried to think of something,  _ **_anything_ ** _ that would allow her to escape, to save Molly, to make sure it would  _ **_never_ ** _ happen again, but couldn’t. She could only struggle and look on, unable to heed her daughter’s cry for help. _

_ Make it stop,  _ **_make it stop, MAKE IT STOP-!_ **

Percy quickly shoots up, gasping for breath. After a moment, the blonde curled up and began to cry. Her sobs racked her figure, grief and guilt and anger drowning out her thoughts.

After calming herself down (you’d never let that happen, you  **know** this, why are you crying), the swordswoman glanced over to her alarm clock. 3:49 AM.

‘No point in trying to go back to sleep,’ she thinks to herself, getting up from bed. As quietly as she can, she sets about getting ready for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: the nightmare was going to be more gruesome and angsty. I ultimately rewrote it because 'yeah, no, this is a little much'.


	7. Road Trip!

“Are we there yet?”

Molly had begun to ask that question on a somewhat consistent basis, and Percy couldn’t help but chuckle at her ward’s impatience. “The answer still hasn’t changed from the last time you asked,” she answered, “But we are getting closer.”

“That’s what you said last time!” Molly complained, slouching a little in her seat. “I wanna be there now…”

“And we will get there,” Percy reassured, still somewhat amused. “You just need to be patient.”

Molly huffed a little, but otherwise stopped complaining. She knew that Percy had a point. Still, the trip had been planned for months! And she was a kid! She had every right to complain!

“...tell you what,” Percy began, breaking the silence that had begun to settle. “Our next pit stop is right up ahead. Even if you don’t need anything, you should be able to burn some energy. Is that alright?”

Molly considered the idea for a moment, then gave a little ‘okay’ in agreement. The little girl was going somewhat stir crazy and being able to run around for a bit sounded nice.

Plus she could convince Percy to buy some candy bars. Her teddy bear eyes were something her guardian always had trouble resisting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK LITERAL MONTHS TO POST AGAIN! My mental health kinda sucked for a little while. I'm not entirely satisfied with the ending, but whatever. I'd imagine that this takes place when Molly has kind of realized that Percy is kind of whipped for her.
> 
> Check out my tumblr: https://summer-skye-64.tumblr.com/


End file.
